bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Achrones150
NOTE: This is my talk page. When leaving a message, please post your signature. You can post constructive criticism, notices, etc. here!" Achrones150 22:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Kill the bastard! Alright, this will be as much of an RP as it is a fight. wanna get Haizo into the Seireitei through this... An Unknown Purpose: Haizo Aoi vs. Ryuka Uchiha Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Noire Terre Arc Is it alright if I use Kyashi Yagami as one of the primary characters for my Noire Terre Arc? I would like to show her development as she comes into her role as captain as well as develop her relationship to Tobikuma. --Haruko-chan o^-^o 03:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ... how'd u make those pics on the Ryuka page?--Darknesslover5000 17:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) u have a gaia too? cool. BTW check the end of the story on the Naruto Fanon wiki--Darknesslover5000 17:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) hey let's have Ahatake and Ryuka have a battle--Darknesslover5000 01:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) don;t remind me The Ahatake Kurosaki and Ryuka Yagami on THIS wiki--Darknesslover5000 01:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) yeah u come up with the title u about always do--Darknesslover5000 01:17, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ur turn title speaks--Darknesslover5000 01:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ur turn this will be cool cuz this Ahatake has Hollow powers--Darknesslover5000 01:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) your turn--Darknesslover5000 01:36, 27 April 2009 (UTC) are you there? I don'y have alot of time on the computer 'cuz I got school tomorrow--Darknesslover5000 01:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) if u haven't added by lunch that's ether 11:30 or 12:30 for me cuz I'm in Claifornia I will take care of Ryuka's intro, or at leats I will make him fall outta the tree--Darknesslover5000 14:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) your turn BTW after all this is said and done can Ryuka teach him kido?--Darknesslover5000 14:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) and also teach him about shikai Ahatake's relies so much on his Hollow Power's he never obtained Shikai. and it's ur turn--Darknesslover5000 20:55, 28 April 2009 (UTC) u have to explain to Ahatake what a Shinigami is. He doesn't really know. Ur turn--Darknesslover5000 21:00, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ur turn title speaks--Darknesslover5000 21:09, 28 April 2009 (UTC) your turn and edit sooner this time--Darknesslover5000 14:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) use kido and then explain what it is. Oh and explain what a Zanpakutou is. Ahatake has power, but no knowledge. Ryuka will be like his sensei. If that's okay with you--Darknesslover5000 18:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) your turn Ahatake used a cero on you.--Darknesslover5000 13:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) dude do u check the stroy? It's been your turn for over three hours--Darknesslover5000 03:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) i'm gonna take control of Ryuka in a bit if u don't edit within the hour--Darknesslover5000 23:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) DUDE! It's been ur turn. U have to edit now.--Darknesslover5000 18:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ok srry for biting ur head off--Darknesslover5000 14:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn. Plz try to edit by 11:30 my time--Darknesslover5000 14:44, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn if this Ryuka Yagami is like Ryuka Uchiha, he'll have Hollow Powers too right? If so use them as the next chapter is called Demon's Battle--Darknesslover5000 14:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn--Darknesslover5000 13:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) SO? Have you been checking out the story arcs? Blackemo1 14:08, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn When in hollow mode u'll see ahatake begin to battle like Zaraki--Darknesslover5000 04:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn u know what to do eat the bean--Darknesslover5000 05:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn he got the bean from kisuke--Darknesslover5000 05:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) let's end it like we always do. and i g2g so i'll do my edit 2morrow--Darknesslover5000 05:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn Release ur Zanpakutou. U r the one who will teach Ahatake everything. Shikai and Bankai included.--Darknesslover5000 21:07, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ok maybe u won't teach Ahatake shikai Ten-Tailed Fox offered to train him--Darknesslover5000 22:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) dude it's your turn--Darknesslover5000 02:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ok to both It's just I'm not all patient.--Darknesslover5000 14:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) do u have school or something? cuz u never edit as frequently as i do. Oh and do u live in Claifornia?--Darknesslover5000 18:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) wow so is it a three hour difference from there to here?--Darknesslover5000 14:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn title speaks--Darknesslover5000 18:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) it's been ur turn for awhile. If u don't edit I probably will--DL5K the impatient one 14:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ---- it's been ur turn title speaks--DL5K 18:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn title speaks--Darknesslover5000 03:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn --Darknesslover5000 03:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ur turn almost done--Darknesslover5000 03:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC) check the ending --Darknesslover5000 03:36, 24 May 2009 (UTC) out of curiosity did u make the pics of sachi or did u find them?--Darknesslover5000 14:51, 28 May 2009 (UTC) what's that character's name? title speaks.--Darknesslover5000 18:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) awwwwww..... well that sucks. BTW how would u like to fight Lukino?--Darknesslover5000 02:39, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Are we ever gonna start the arc?--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:14, 10 August 2009 (UTC) oh yeah now I'm Hinote--Hinote Matsumoto 04:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) New Chat Hey! We have moved chats! We will no longer be using the NF chat but rather a better one. I have a rule though, you are not to give the link out to ANYONE, I will, this is to keep out the unwanted users. http://lasnochesapw.chatango.com/ Ten Tailed Fox 21:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Oh the Times They are a Changing ... May I inquire as to what happened to Kyashi Yagami and is she still the captain of the 3rd division in SCA? --Haruko-chan o^-^o 20:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :In that case is it alright if I create a captain for the 3rd division? ::--Haruko-chan o^-^o :Also, are you going to create a scenario where she actually dies within the continuity ::--Haruko-chan o^-^o 23:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :That's what I was looking for ^w^ She's already within my Noire Terre Arc so, when I saw she was gone, I immediately created such a scenario in my head. Just wanted to make sure you didn't want to do anything specific with her. Thank You! *hugz & kisses* ... Hurrah! I can finally create an typical protagonist character! ::--Haruko-chan o^-^o 23:20, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :One final thing. She's going to be fighting in my story, so I was wondering if you would rather give me the info on her previous Zanpkauto or for me to create an entirely new one ... or even allowing me to use Kyashi as my own character to eliminate me asking you stuff all the time ... OR should I just eliminate Kyashi completely from the continuity and replace her with a new (but similar) character in that single chapter of SAC. ::Haruko-chan o^-^o 23:39, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Dearest Archibald I believe it's your turn on our Rp. Echo Uchiha 01:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Heh Well God knows I would love to, but what of the recent abolition of fanfiction on a fanfiction site? *sigh* Echo Uchiha 15:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I suppose if it's completely alright, but it must be for me to continue. If Ten has okay'd it then of course, but he's probably the guy I trust more than anyone on here, and I can't go behind his back. So if you're sure of yourself, I suppose we can. Echo Uchiha 16:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Alright, if you wish, but know that it will be absolutely brutal. It will put Piccolo and Gohan's training to shame. Echo Uchiha 16:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy, it's your move. Echo Uchiha 16:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Character Use Before reading your message, I told darknesslover he can take over Kisuke.... despite being here for a while, my Rp skills lack and If I used him, it would seem unfair to have such a cool character in my possession. If Darknesslover takes him, you have to talk to him, but if not then sure.--Shiraha Manjitomoe 23:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Nanohano the white man slayer..... You me RP!!!!!!!! Yes, no ……..maybe so?--Nanohano 23:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) On second thought never mind. I took a look at your characters and I don’t think I’ll waste my time.--Nanohano 23:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Not like that (You little drama queen) I just mean I don’t think our characters would be a good match.--Nanohano 23:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Well ok, but I putting you up against Him Something easy to start with.--Nanohano 23:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) There Disheveled paradise of Knowledge, Van Argeno Vs. Ryuka Injiki But you have to make the first move, Because I don’t want to.--Nanohano 02:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Box car sociallite Its your turn, Miss Daisy.--Nanohano 16:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Tonka tough Hey Merry Christmas! Also its your move……--Nanohano 23:55, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Help-Sama I know you maybe very busy right now but I just started this new race call the Tianshangs and if you would review it when you get a chance to even though it is far from being complete I need to know if it a good or bad idea and if another user is making a similar article please.Creator5000 01:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks 4 your help Thanks 4 your help with my article Tianshangs.Creator5000 01:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sama Hey are my characters Satoshi Auskai, Naoko Kyassuru, or Federico Machu are they stupid ideas sama?Creator5000 16:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok is there anything that you could use in for characters I sent to you in the last message like in store arcs or anything?Creator5000 23:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sama Why is so many user ether being banned or just quiting BFF.Creator5000 23:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Truth Ok well PsycoReaper got banned and Nanohano is leaving that is why I asked.Creator5000 00:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Dios Vasto Lordes I was wondering I created the Dios Vasto Lordes saying that their strongest hollows but has anyone else made such hollows cause they are big part in my story arc.Creator5000 04:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Dios Vasto Lordes I was wondering I created the Dios Vasto Lordes saying that their strongest hollows but has anyone else made such hollows cause they are big part in my story arc sorry to bother you with this.Creator5000 23:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) A request May i join in on your Yokoshima arc? My characters are laying around, doing nothing. I'd be pleased if you did. Ryūketsu Namida : Of course I do. Ryūketsu Namida 23:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, they could meet in a secluded area, in a forest, or possibly in an area like the Seireitei. I know that they'll be wandering around, headed nowhere. 23:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Sure. Ryūketsu Namida 00:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Sama Sorry to bother but do you have any captains or lieutanants on the official BFF gotei 13.Creator5000 03:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Advice It is your choice but you may want to add the Sekkiseki Protection Technique which I created and give to most of my characters and zanpkutos you may want to add it too. Just if you want to add it to anything or one look at my Captain on the Official BFF Gotei 13 Miya Hana for an example.Creator5000 03:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Picture Used On your article Saiman Rairi '''you used the same picture as my former Lieutenant of Squad 3 '''Takeo Ogata which I removed from the Gotei 13 it doesn't bother that you are using it I just don't want you to catch any lip out of anyone for using it and you don't have to change it.Creator5000 03:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ninth Division I have added your characters, Keiji Gatotsu and Saiman Rairi onto the Ninth Division page and also, created the page, Seireitei Communication. If you are wondering who I am, my character, Akihiro Sato is the 3rd Seat of the Ninth Division. KukakuShiba 03:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Jinchuu i was just wondering would it be possible to use your characters from the vigilante group Jinchuu and merge the group with my own group the Liberation Army, as im looking for characters that are rouge and are not associated at the moment with anyone. as the characters are not being used in any story arcs at the moment and these are good stock of characters, assuming if they are not dead. if you could consider it as i would like to use them in my future story arcs than it will be highly appreciated, please do let me know..........--Zaraikou 10:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Bloodwatch i was just wondering would it be possible to use your characters from the vigilante group Bloodwatch and merge the group with my own group the Liberation Army, as im looking for characters that are rouge and are not associated at the moment with soul society or anyone else. as the characters are not being used in any story arcs at the moment and these are good stock of characters, assuming if they are not dead. if you could consider it as i would like to use them in my future story arcs than it will be highly appreciated, please do let me know..........--Zaraikou 10:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Uhmm.....Hello! Hello there. Im a new user here and just wanna meet other users hehehehe...... I hope we could get along well.......Can i ask you a favor? how do you add a picture in the infobox template? thank youLone Black Garuga 11:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello im new and im trying to find out how to make my own bleach character can you tell me how Icymusic72 21:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC)icymusic72 Hello! uhmm just stopping by to say hello! just wanna know other users hehehehehehe sorry for the bother lol Lone Black Garuga 15:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) You have been out recently? Lone Black Garuga 02:35, May 29, 2010 (UTC) hey hey could i join the 9th squad as the first seat? Hello Wow, you and I like the same bands. Did you hear that LP will release the new album in November? Firegod00 03:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome message man and nice to meet you and i need some help in my page and thanks again Thanks Hi thanks for welcoming me to the Wiki and was wondering if you could help me with a few character ideas Mugen Sora-kun 11:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello The Athrods are powerful. This is the end of the Espadas. -new comer, July 4th 2010 Muerte Dios Seeing as its going to be deleated, can I take it, that way I have an arrancar charecter? Just asking. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 23:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, just thought to ask. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 23:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) YO Hey, if I can get Ahatake with me, wanna join that tourney as a 5 man group? "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 00:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Awwwwww So no? "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 00:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) That's cool Great the Spoonman's back... lol jk. Anyway, It would be fun to team up, sure. "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 00:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Um... Heh heh. Um... sorry. I deleted my series' storyline so I got nothing. All I got is Matsuro, unless you want me to make more. I was actually going to ask Haruko-Chan for help but I don't think she wants to. "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 00:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay Sure. I will try to make two. "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 00:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome I was meaning to make him for a while and I finally did. Medy Kiwisawa is gonna be in our group. Now, just to make one more. "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 01:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually, do you know how this will work. Cause Arrancars and Soul Reapers mixing together could be bad news. "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 01:33, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay Alright. Thanks for clarifying. Ahatake decided to join us as 5th member so yeah. "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 16:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey I saw you put Senkaku and Nnoitra in a seperate team. So, does that mean we aren't one team anymore? It's fine if it is, just gotta know. "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 16:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok Okay, I misunderstood. "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 17:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Raian Luckily, I have answers for your questions. Number one, it's become fan speculation that zanpakutō abilities aren't as unique as we previously thought. This is first hinted at in the Bleach movie, and is now being unraveled with Isshin's Engetsu and Ichigo's Zangetsu. Think about it; how can Isshin, having a different sword and sword spirit from Ichigo's have a Getsuga unless multiple soul cutters can have the same ability. Secondly, the "mysterious event". Lately, I have become a strict believer in revealing things on my article as they are revealed in story. Would you prefer it that Kubo told us all of Ichigo or Isshin's powers, history, future, relationships, etc before he even began writing the manga? Heck no, that makes no since. Finally, why Starrk? Well, the truth is, I didn't want to use Starrk. I actually tried to photoshop some images of Hei to make him look like a gunslinger without having to use Starrk, but I just couldn't do it. I spent a lot of time trying, but it just didn't work. So I had to use a photoshopped image of Starrk to portray what his Bankai would look like. I hope this answers your questions. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I have an explanation already planned out. I just haven't revealed it in the storyline yet. It will probably be revealed in the tournament arc upon his reunion with Sei. I don't like giving that stuff away without being able to reference it, and I don't want people going onto my page, reading it, and then in an RP saying something along the lines of "I know of this event in your past and it will have no bearing on this moment, because I blah blah blah". I've had it happen and it annoys the piss out of me. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :: No problem. Thank you for being civil in your criticism and responses. Also, you and Aha are doing a great job at portraying the Espada in your fight. I'm loving reading it. I can't stop refreshing to read the next post. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Harribel Yes, I wanted to, but I wanted your permission first. I thought it'd be rude of me to just jump in. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 02:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Sure thing old friend. Actually, isn't Nnoitra training for the Tournament? Harribel and Starrk are in it to on my character's team, so isn't it possible that they could be training in Hueco Mundo at the same time? That would be a good RP. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 02:45, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sure thing. I'll do it right now. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 02:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Here we go: The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 02:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yes, no problem. I'll just refresh every now and then, so don't worry about having to spam eachother's page. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Responces Sorry it took me so long to respond. Something came up in RL that I had to deal with right away. But I'm back and I posted. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:00, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ok i low abilities I've fixed my character, remove the thing that that says it's gonna be deleted. Thanks a lot. Yusei87 18:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC). Nnoitra thumb|250px|right Given your love of Nnoitra and his dispositon against Nel, I thought you might really like this video. It's slow at first but towards the end it gets really good. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Friends Hello, I was reading your page and I'm actually new here too, I'm wondering if we could be friends and if you consider my first character in any of you're stories?04:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Grizzaka *My Character's name is ray martinez, i'm hoping to make a story with him and some of your characters if you don't mind Story So what did you think, can you make a story with him?Grizzaka 00:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Anyway What do you say? Would my character be good for a story?Grizzaka 02:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hey I made a chatandgo on my talk page if you wanna talk to me Grizzaka 18:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hey check i fix my char and so remove the thing that that says it's gonna be deleted. Thanks a lot. Yusei87 15:09, August 02 , 2010 (UTC). hey i fix my char all i cant deleveling more power and check this, i hope you delete speedy deletion hey again i put history to my char for explain his origins and abiliries plz check this and i hope you remove the tag Thanks a lot. Yusei87 16:53, august 02, 2010 (UTC). One more fight before the tourney Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to have Loly and Menoly fight Ulquiorra? They hated him from what I can tell from the Bleach series and it'd give us both a good warm up before the tournament tomorrow. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page|) 03:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Chat I know it's a pain in the you know what, but I'd like to avoid that at all costs. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 21:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry :p The chat has just become too troublesome of a place for me and I do not want to go back there. It's a long story..~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 22:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) .... Wait...what? ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 01:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Oh okay. Sorry, I was just confused. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 01:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hello my name is Raze. I'm new in a sense here. I know this is kind of random thing to ask but I'm trying to improve my characters. Could you take a look and let me know what you think? RazeOfLight 22:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Fight Umm...I must not have seen it. I haven't been on a lot lately. Link? ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 20:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yes please. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 20:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :: In Karakura, training with the Vizard. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 20:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RP Your turn on Ichigo vs Nnoitra. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 19:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Listen if you're not too busy you mind if we talk on chatandgo? Grizzaka 01:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm on right now so can we talk now? Grizzaka 01:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Forget it, nvm it doesn't matter to me anymore Grizzaka 01:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) teh netz Somethin' is up with my wireless device so I can't get on my comp. This is sent from my phone.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 19:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi I've noticed that you've deleted one of my articles (Okami Jou). Could you please tell me why you've done this? Anonymius 19:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Recently Joined Hello, I've recently joined the site so i wanted to take some time out to introduce myself to featured users. Also, would you mind checking over my character and offer some criticism? Its my first character post so I wanted to see if looks ok to you. Northstar1012 22:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sachi Halla~ Today I was searching for an anime picture of a girl from an anime series for a characters I'm making on a different site (so that I could find multiple pictures of the same person) and I came across the same picture you are using for Sachi Yamamura (on another site). When I showed this to others on the chat, hoping that someone might know if and/or from what series she's from, your page was pointed out to me. I also see you have a manga picture of the same girl (or at least someone VERY similar looking). So, I was wondering if you knew who she was & from what series and thusly tell me? Thank you for your assistance ^^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 02:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) hello I like you characters and I was wondering if you would like to do an RP with me sometime? If you're too busy that's fine then...no worries =)RazeOfLight 14:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) That works. I don't know what characters to use. It depends on what you want to do. If you want a battle with more than one character than I'll use as many as we need. RazeOfLight 23:00, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I have..Jitsuzai Rosenkrantz, Anna Rosenkrantz, Atsuya Tatsumi, Shiro Kujo, and Van Satonaka RazeOfLight 23:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Gyakunade If you read Gyakunade its the sister to Shinji's Sakanade thus similar shikai looks. And the Spanish zanpakutou name was because i was trying to be different and my naming bc NOWHERE in bleach does it say that all zanpakutou have a Japanese name as Sei has Korean for alot of his stuff-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 00:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Gyakunade (ぎゃくなで, Irritating) is the zanpakutou generated by Shiroikaze and later transferred to Shisui via the transfer kido, is odd because it bares a resemblance to that of Shinji Hirako's Sakanade, where in its sealed form, it resembles a normal nodochi. The hilt and sheath are blue and its guard is shaped like an hour-glass. This was later revealed as the sister zanpakutou to Sakanade and as such wields a similar power. -> clear as day dude, and yes that was the point but instead of swapping the directions someone perceives they get the perception of good and evil swapped instead, but if you also read the zanpakutou itself is unusable because of the plot of my story and its climatic ending, and ive had this up for a while so why now you choose to comment on it?-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 00:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ino Choyo Okay, I'll remove the pic, but, in my defence, It doesn't say anywhere in the rules that we aren't allowed to use pictures from Naruto, only that we ain't allowed to use the pic's from canon characters in Bleach. But if it's gonna cause problems, then I'll get rid of it. But that leave's me without a pic, and I was wonderin' if ya knew any other female characters I could use as a replacement. (I don't watch a lot of anime or read a lot of manga to know.) I used Ino Yamanaka 'cause I was drawin' a blank and she's one of the few female characters I actually like. Any help would be greatly appreciated. Kenji Hiroshi 20:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I know what ya mean about google images. The pic's are...well, some are just wrong. Anyway, sorry for the trouble and all. I seriously didn't think we weren't allowed to use 'em. I know because of my cousin who helps me with my stories (he also watches anime like it's goin' outta fashion). He's fit to say exactly which picture used is from whatever anime or show, and with so many on the site, I thought nothin' of it. I'll try to avoid that in the future, so thanks for the head's up. Kenji Hiroshi 20:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) *Sorry about forgettin', but could ya remove the deletion template? I'll bring her appearance into line when I find a new pic to use, if that okay with you. Kenji Hiroshi 20:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for the help, Achrones. If I'm doin' anythin' else outta wack, then do us a favour and let me know. When I'm here, I might as well ask ya somethin' else if you don't mind. Know anywhere I could get some good pic's for kido spells? I've got a kido page I share with 2 others, but there's some problems comin' up with good pic's to show off the result a little better. Any help would be appreciated. Kenji Hiroshi 20:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Character Clean Up Hey i have made changes to my character Tarō Suzuki with regards to his abilities. Could you look him over now and let me know if he is okay? Also could you give me some pointers on how I could tone down his zanpakuto abilities? Thanks. Sid Mi Casa 04:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) "Old" Infoboxes The old infoboxes are being deleted because they don't fit with the new Wikia look; they are actually messed up in the new look. I understand you may not be using the new look now, but in a month, it's going to be a mandatory change by all of Wikia, so I'm going to redelete the old infoboxes. Thought I would tell you why before I went and did it. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : Well, here's the thing. We need to have a more unified infobox system. I can't have a group of users running around with three versions of the same box. I understand there may be a few users who dislike the coloration of the new boxes, but they're going to have to find some way to deal with them. Part of this site clean up we're doing to prepare for the new look requires that I get rid of some of the unused article templates (you don't want us to turn out like NF where you have 10 different character infoboxes) or the unneeded ones. A wiki isn't a country where you get freedom of choice on every matter. It needs to be orderly and functional. Please don't think this is me trying to be mean or a dictator, this is simply me doing the job of an admin. :On my own side note: This is why I have some problems with the chat. Everyone there seems to be under the impressions that wikis, or at least ours, are democracies which isn't at all true. We try to be as fair as possible, but users had the chance to voice concerns on the blog posts (Lavi included infobox issues in his blog post) and the only ones that answered was myself and Sei about the "old" infobox issues. This is why I'm emphasizing that users take their concerns to the Wiki forums and blog posts and keep the IRC stuff on the chat. I can't be aware of their discontent if they don't file reports here or on the admin blogs. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: No, it's quite alright if you disagree with me. Disagreements happen. I understand where you're coming from, we do live in America after all; restriction of freedom isn't exactly something we take kindly to, but in this case it's necessary. This the internet. While I fully support a user's right to customize their pages, it is a pain in the butt to manage several dozen infobox templates when one of each does the same thing on every page. Infoboxes aren't there to look pretty. They're there to organize information; that's all. They all need to be uniform to each other too, because it makes the site look much more appealing. Even veteran users get annoyed when hopping from page to page, with one page looking a certain way and ten others each having different looks. That's why most wikis, including ourselves, have a Manual of Style; to unify their wiki article's looks. Customization of a user's page comes with picture placement and actual content, not by the color or look of an infobox or the placement or naming of sections. As an admin, you and I have a duty to do our jobs and keep the site clean, orderly, and functional. We can't stop doing what we're doing because a few people might get their feelings hurt, it happens. We have to deal with that. The point being, a few peoples opinions and feelings should not override the rules and policies we put in place to keep this place looking nice and having 10 different infoboxes just so users can make their pages prettier does not fulfill our duties. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thank's Arch. If you have anything you need to discuss, us Admins have a forum for just our work here and you can leave a topic there for admins to get to. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Aizen vs...? Hey Archy. Would you wanna RP? I'm going to be using Aizen as a villain in an upcoming arc, so I wanna get use to the feel of him. Wanna have a few of your characters fight him. You can use up to five of them if you want. I say this because I know Aizen is hax, but we aren't fighting to the death, and I'll try not to godmod with him. Nnoitra would have an interest in getting back at him, but maybe you have others who'd want to fight him too? Let me know. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, they can all fight at the same time if you want. This'll be the beginning of my arc, showing that Aizen has returned and displaying the power he's gained. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'll get a section about it up after our fight on my Bleach page and you can add them there. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: Here we go: The Dark Clouds Have Gathered! Return of Past Evils... ::::: Yep. You're correct. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Direction I agree it shouldn't be an endless RP, though I doubt it will be. It may be a very long one, but it'll eventually wind down. The purpose of it is to allow you the opportunity to demonstrate your Espada's powers, while I'm simply doing this to show that Aizen is back. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 21:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) sheo would you be able to tell me what is wrong with my sheo khan article? Crimsoneyedsheo 20:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC) All right thank your for clearing that up for me. RE RE sheo I fixed most of the grammer and toned down most of the powers but i left the zanpakuto powers alone,are them godmod to? All right your being a huge help. And i didnt mean to delete it it must of happend when i was deleting other thing and could you help point out what are godmod cause i really dont see wahts godmod about theme. Thanks for your time the forgotten warrior 21:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Allright once again thanks for the big help the forgotten warrior 22:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) there i added a list of his weaknesses to his page. the forgotten warrior 17:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) um will you tell me how to get rid of the extra info box i put on there by mistake and also how to add a pic to the info box please the forgotten warrior 22:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Allright but i dont think that puts it in the infobox and thanks for deleting the extra inf0 box for me. the forgotten warrior 23:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Allright thanks the forgotten warrior 23:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Another fight Lol Hey, I just made my newest main character, Severus Severino, and was wondering if you'd like to fight him? His idles are Nnoitra and Kenpachi, so either one works. Tell me what you think and shoot me a message. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : Alrighty. I'll start up the article and you can jump in when you've got a moment. I realize there are a lot of similarities between Severus and Nnoitra, but it's just a basis. He'll branch out eventually. I just really like the shape of Nnoitra's sword. hahaha ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Here we are: Duel in the Dunes: Severus Severino vs Kenpachi Zaraki ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yep, we could do those. Sounds like blast to me. Lol ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Character Reviews Hello Achrones, I've been on this site for awhile and made a few characters but I wanted to ask an admin for their opinion and ask for any constructive criticism, as I would greatly appreciate. When and if you have free time, feel free to review my characters and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you. Northstar1012 01:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) About chekingthe characters. Can you check out Rachel? well, i changed her name, looks, and part of her personalities, but i can't seem to afford changing her abilities and history. Just wanna know if this was enough, or still needs improvement. (If it still does, can you please suggest what to do more?) By the way, i really appreciate you checking out our creations, hopefully you can check out the other articles that i will be making, you know, for a piece of more professional advice and constructive crits'... seriously, i appreciate it, i realized you were right. Thanks! :D PrinzukiCifer 08:54, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Senny Boy. Well, we can always make a blog, so we don't clutter eachother's talk pages. ^_^ As for Sweet Nostalgia, I posted. And we need to make the contination of Divine (I ended it). Idc who makes it. Any ideas for names? Bombadcrowftw 23:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : Only other idea I had was the Haloween Rp (Batalla/Adalina/Mistune/Tereya/Yasuraka focused) Or Adalina's b-day (perferabbly in the future, slight time-skip. : Other wise, let's just go with yours and Wah's. I can wait on those others atm. Bombadcrowftw 00:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Okie, I'm ready for whatever. So when he comes back, I'll be ready to go with it. If it's about the girl, you all might want to start the rp though. Bombadcrowftw 00:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : Life is lookin' up then. ^_^ Bombadcrowftw 00:39, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, check out Junto, the inner hollow of Batalla. ^_^ Bombadcrowftw 01:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Alrighty... let's see. Sasha's influence, plus aging in a Gigai could work, a slight time-skip meaning? (1-2 years for the rest?) Any ideas are good. And the name: Newborn Hope. Bombadcrowftw 01:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : That sounds awesome. I'll guess the others have aged slightly then. Bombadcrowftw 01:42, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Sweet Nostaliga Question! The Espada-Level Hollow/Arrancar is Nel, correct? Bombadcrowftw 03:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Posted on Sweet/Newborn. Bombadcrowftw 00:29, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I posted on Newborn. Bombadcrowftw 14:22, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Posted on Newborn! And no problem man. Bombadcrowftw 17:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Posted on Newborn, I'll get workin on Sweet as well (sorry it's took so long) Bombadcrowftw 02:59, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Posted on Newborn. And also; my reply to your question is on my talk page. Bombadcrowftw 23:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. I can't say much, nor have I been one for words. And to be poetic right now wouldn't be my best action... so I'll just give my opinions. Your sad, depressed even, and it's not like I don't get that. (I think I've got the hang of this by now). Your report cards, and grades, I can only wish to get better, and I'll pray so as well. To think your mother hates you? No. She's disappointed, any parent would be, any sane parent would give the same reaction, whether it be yours, mine, or some other kid's. I've made similar mistakes, and I've been dealt the exact same feeling. It feels like hate; but it's not. So don't think it is. Your mother doesn't notice your depression? I know this sounds odd... but maybe she hasn't caught on? If that's the case, don't keep playing the emotional guessing-game, and tell her how you feel. (crazy, right?) It's best to get it off your chest, you'd just be hurting yourself if you keep it bottled up. I don't know what the consequences will be... I don't know what the future holds... I don't know alot of stuff. I'm just giving you my opinion of the situation, and what you take to heart and don't is up to you. Your my friend, and this is what I think. Hope everything gets better. Bombadcrowftw 19:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : ... Crow gives better advice than I ever could... But I share his sentiments. If you do come back, know that I'll be here waiting for you. I hope everything gets better... : And, please, don't kill yourself. : Sincerly, : Wahpah 22:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Posted on New, kinda on afk for a moment. Bombadcrowftw 02:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh my... Wow...I was rather surprised at the message, since I wouldn't have thought you the type to rip up a report card. I know I'm not someone who's really good with emotion or things like that, but I do feel sorry for you. There's nothing wrong with having high expectations of yourself (though I'm not sure how qualified I am to say that, considering I expect the worst outcome whenever I do just about anything). I know what getting bad grades are like, but since grades mean very little to me, I can't say I can relate to your feelings of wanting to do better in school. All I can say now is I wish you good luck in bringing up your grades, and look forward to seeing you online again. --ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 03:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Achrones,I just wanted to say hello since I'm new here, i like so much you characters and storys especially Senkaku really cool char, 02 Dcember, 2010 Daisuke Yagami Damn internets! Well, meh internets are messin' with me -.- They keep shuttin' off like five minutes into my loggin' in, and when I tried to PM u on chatango, nada - .- With my luck I should have this patched up tomorrow, unless it patches up today before I log off. Imma try to post btw--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 02:33, December 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry for the late reply i was busy with family stuff sorry for the late response but i put some weaknesses on my sheo article and i was wondering if its still godmod?? the forgotten warrior 17:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Um hey, was there something wrong with my character? Grizzaka 01:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well um thank you Grizzaka 01:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Look, i understand you wanting to make it look proffesional but U have to ask me to change my abilities even though it's part of Gf, it's still mine no matter what Grizzaka 00:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Well when i saw it, u had changed the Kouki Furasshu and left it incomplete was that coincidence or did u do it by accident? Grizzaka 01:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Forget it, just try not to do it again plz thank you Grizzaka 01:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Regards to Hado #90: Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin) As of Bleach Manga Chapter 418, Pg. 16, they have released the full incantation for Hado 90, and I would love to see it posted here, seeing as it is one of my favorite Kido. Here is the full incantation, so I would appreciate it if you could make the addition to the Bleach Kido Wiki page. Here it is: "The crest of turbidity, seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness. Boiling up, denying numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Filling the earth, know your own impotence! Hado #90, Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)!!! " 02:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC)Sgt. Assassin Kyosuke pic Can you tell me the name of the guy who you used for the Kyosuke pic? Sadow-sama 17:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Chatango Chatango isn't loading for me. :L Wahpah 20:30, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thx Sorry the reply is so late. But thank you for telling me it was my go. I sorta forgot till just now. Anywho, glad to work with you. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 22:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 'may i ask you something ' i am wondering,currently i am looking for someone to be an enemy or an ally of the Mori Clan. i am asking is would you be intrested in doing something with that,if you wouldn't i totally understand. The last thing May you take a look and see some of my charatcers and see what you think of them. The one i am mostly worried about Yoshitsugu Mori. i am open to any ideas or stroylines and such. so reply back when you ever you get the time thank you very much. (Sentonara 03:47, April 10, 2011 (UTC)) 'Re:May i ask you a question' ok thank you very much and i am in no big rush but i do have one more question now in the info box i have seen that you can give a link thing to another name but how do you do that in the info box (Sentonara 04:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC)) Re Re: Mori Clan well thank you much, i am still putting the final touchs on them so,soon i will be able to get everything lined up and then give them a motive for their enemies and for their allies. thank you very much (Sentonara 00:31, April 11, 2011 (UTC)) wanna do a RP wit me and can my char join ur espada MutekiTwonjr2 04:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 04:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC)